


【斑泉】骨血

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 剧情接『补偿』，斑把族长位让个泉奈。





	【斑泉】骨血

**Author's Note:**

> *宇智波泉奈忍术性转  
> *主动的不是斑

｢以我们的实力根本不需要畏惧千手ㄧ族，千手族长承诺不会打压宇智波一族，陆续提请加入联盟的各族战力和话语权不会有超过我们两族的，千手柱间比我更擅长处理盟约一类的事务，他的为人能吸引更多盟友，火影应该交由千手柱间。｣  
例行的族会上宇智波斑通知了族人火影一职的任选时也表明了自己的打算。  
｢族长大人，您才是提议村子建设、终结战乱的人，您在这个位子更名正言顺。｣  
｢我做得不是最好的，村子初建，这利于村子发展。｣  
｢不能让千手ㄧ族居于我们之上！我们是世仇他们又败给了我们，一定会想办法报复的！｣  
｢……｣  
｢百族联合不是族长大人期待的吗，其他部族大多是看上宇智波的名声才来的，如果突然换为千手ㄧ族主导怕是我们会失了威信。｣  
｢我做火影会引来对我们一族的猜忌。｣  
一向代表『恶』的宇智波没有吞并死敌『爱』的千手，还以平等的姿态签订盟约，人们不会相信宇智波幡然悔悟，他们会以为千手ㄧ族已经被吞并，宇智波实力大增想把他们一网打尽又阴险得不想有所损耗好全力应对不服的千手的阴谋陷阱。近来收到的盟书基本都是带着这种猜测的试探兴致的文件，似乎都在等宇智波的下一步行动确认联盟的安全性。  
｢我们被猜忌？他们有什么资格，若不是我们宇智波心怀仁慈他们早就不存在了！｣  
叫嚣着灭了千手的也不知道是谁。  
还有些不能明说的利益关系很复杂，为了宇智波一族从最开始就不喜欢这类事务的宇智波斑还是尽心尽力地考虑。比如千手一族缺少了二把手依然向心力十足，稳定有余，对长远的把控有力不从心，面对拥有写轮眼的宇智波一族还差上一截，这时宇智波以让出领导者的方式给予千手恩惠，无疑会给偶有偏激的宇智波一条名为大义的退路，同时提高在大名心中的印象评价。比如被束缚上『火影』之名的一族必要为了形象身先士卒，宇智波一族重感情，这种情况下很容易产生不好的连锁反应大幅消耗一族的力量……  
宇智波斑不知道他们懂不懂，他确信这些人被眼前的利益蒙蔽，再解释也无功而返。  
｢火影是千手柱间的。｣  
宇智波斑听族里的议论越发烦躁，最后冷声结束了这件事。  
之后宇智波斑忙于村中事务的交接，他强行压下族中的不满和抗议选择把千手柱间推上火影的位置的事失了不少人心，在宇智波泉奈的坚持下他再度和千手一族签订了互不干涉协定又和无聊的人消磨了大把耐心，虽说最开始宇智波泉奈的要求是分权。  
千手柱间的行为他不是不能理解，和他交谈时总是有能交流，总顾及他虽说没有不满但心里的郁结并不能完全消除，他对千手柱间评价极高，也认可他是至交好友，似乎在那个人心里只有和平相处，并不计较个人得失。很伟大……  
『也很碍眼。』  
宇智波泉奈不会把这种心思透露给宇智波斑，他自己也不很在意，哥哥的性格能有这样的知己也是安慰。只是他偶有听到宇智波斑对千手柱间的意思，发觉很受重视的千手柱间总是不能安慰宇智波斑，无意中的话更多让宇智波斑为难。  
好喜欢、好喜欢哥哥，有什么能让哥哥不再因心无法传达而苦恼、能顶替千手柱间那个位置的存在……  
手中迅速核对族中事务，他叫来自己最得力的副手宇智波火核帮忙，想赶在宇智波斑回来前处理完这些繁杂的工作，宇智波斑这些天里里外外跑体力消耗不大，也是让眼下的青黑更深了。  
宇智波斑晚上休息时毫不吝啬对宇智波泉奈的赞赏，对族人心向于他表示了由衷的高兴，宇智波泉奈看得出宇智波斑闭口不提千手柱间是不想他难为，但宇智波斑对千手柱间本来很高的评价变本加厉。他相信宇智波斑对千手柱间没有朋友外的心思，姑且相信千手柱间没有。  
他想过是不是让哥哥和更懂他心意的人在一起，他不介意帮一把，自己没控制住卑劣地抢先一步他是心怀愧疚的，近来越发觉得自己没做错，千手柱间这个人并不能让哥哥无所顾虑，反而被束缚更多。  
宇智波一族为了爱能做出很多，不是其他族群能理解的情感，他不允许这珍贵的爱被糟贱。  
只有他了，综观全族，他妄自菲薄也只有他才能了解哥哥稍多一点，族人用看瘟神看仇人的眼神看他们的领导者守护者算什么。  
既然这样，不如让渴求的自己自私些贪下这个幸福。他至少知道疲惫和烦恼总在他们亲近时无影无踪，他们在一起便是温和甘美的水。  
应是没有更合适的人了。

建村的事已经完成得七七八八，所谓的『安定』没想到整整用了近一年才见眉目。新村的人们比起更有威摄力的宇智波族长更偏向温和的千手族长，宇智波的族人也有少数性格比较温软的或者胆小的赞同，其它不满的声音宇智波斑压下就不再过问。族内对宇智波斑的不满更加明显，甚至有恶与相向，处事温和手段狠戾的宇智波泉奈逐渐在舆论中盖过宇智波斑。  
哥哥想我这再进不了万华镜的三勾玉能看多远吗，哥哥想做的事……  
宇智波泉奈帮操劳了一天的宇智波斑按摩眼睛，宇智波斑枕在宇智波泉奈的腿上，长发从根部撩起搭在外侧。  
｢哥哥什么时候休息？｣  
｢快了，一个月。｣宇智波斑碾着宇智波泉奈垂下的袖脚。  
｢那之后哥哥就可以？｣  
｢倒不是，族里还有些东西。｣宇智波斑直说。  
｢族里？｣宇智波泉奈有些疑惑，｢那些事我处理得不好吗？｣  
｢你做得很好。｣宇智波斑抓住宇智波泉奈的手让他停下来休息一下。  
｢哥哥？｣宇智波泉奈不愿接受自己的猜测成了真，｢不可以！｣  
｢泉奈长大了嘛，不是之前的战事本就该是你。｣宇智波斑无所谓。  
｢哥哥！明明你才是、｣宇智波泉奈被宇智波斑打断。  
｢泉奈试试吧。｣宇智波斑伸手摸宇智波泉奈的脸，｢你比我更合适。｣  
宇智波泉奈无话可说，他清楚的知道族里的传言，用了些手段有成效也阻挡不了大趋势，他的族人们的固执他很清楚。  
｢不是，只想尽量帮到哥哥。哥哥很重视一族。｣  
｢接受吧。｣宇智波斑淡淡地说。  
长久的沉默。宇智波泉奈亲了亲宇智波斑的嘴唇，他向他挚爱的哥哥妥协了。  
｢……接下来辛苦你了。｣  
经营一族不易，近来宇智波泉奈不比他轻松，以后他清闲在家，弟弟忙里忙外，总觉得亏欠了许多。  
宇智波泉奈答应的第二天宇智波斑忙着和几大冲着宇智波的名声结盟的家族商谈，让他们知晓忍村的核心是谁，并成功借自己的气场让千手柱间得到了肯定──似乎从这位温和的负责人手上能谋取到更多的利益。  
晚上的宴席是属于千手柱间的，宇智波斑把积压了一天的东西处理完──剩的还需要他处理的东西不多了，权力中心的人不再是他了，明天只要把宇智波泉奈推为族长一切都是水到渠成。  
不会有意外的，以他的实力，任何作乱他都能镇压保证最艰难的时期顺利度过。  
他是没想到还是出了意外，在宇智波泉奈成为新任族长的当晚。

交接是很复杂的，前期准备充分收尾时也忙得不可开交。好在族人很乐意他不再任族长，效率前所未有的高，前一天忙到一整天只吃了份间单的早餐，第二天就得了闲。  
宣布了族长的事后他找宇智波火核谈了辅佐宇智波泉奈的事，和他们年岁相差的不多人长期做为宇智波泉奈的副手受宇智波泉奈影响颇深，对宇智波斑很是尊敬。事实上以宇智波火核和宇智波泉奈的资历和能力宇智波斑不过是交代不要让宇智波泉奈累着，事情多的时候要主动多分一点，有需要宇智波泉奈出手的任务直接给他这闲人之类的琐事。宇智波火核听得心里有关宇智波斑的形象崩塌得差不多了，恍恍惚惚出去才隐约记得小时候宇智波斑也不是什么不近人情的人。  
没到晚上就结束了事情，宇智波斑想到宇智波泉奈今后的难处，他回家的路上认真思考如何学做些弟弟喜爱的食物，买了间单的晚餐；进了宅子闭锁封印，宇智波斑在桌案旁看偏门的忍术卷轴。  
等来的是一个女人？  
不不，脸和查克拉都没错，结界也是只有他们俩会的古籍上相当晦涩的那种，唯一的问题在于族服的起伏和往常有点差别──并不是，宇智波泉奈进屋就把上衣脱了要换浴衣，胸部微妙堆积的突起并不会让宇智波斑相信那是宇智波泉奈终于吃胖了点的成果。  
宇智波斑刚准备开口询问宇智波泉奈就坐在案前说｢我开动了｣打断了询问，宇智波斑确信面前的人就是宇智波泉奈也不急一时，跟着说开动了。  
事情一直拖到两人都洗浴完，宇智波斑看宇智波泉奈坐得端正，叹了口气也没责怪他。  
｢须比智迩？｣  
宇智波泉奈点头。  
｢解开。｣  
宇智波泉奈摇头。  
｢你知道你在干什么吗。｣宇智波斑强压住怒意。  
｢要和哥哥的孩子。｣宇智波泉奈坚定道。  
｢你是族长。｣  
｢前三个月在族里，后期接长期任务，孩子算哥哥的。｣  
前期不稳定在族里还有哥哥搭把手，工作重心转移到火核手上的时间也充足；肚子明显了正好借口离开族里掩饰他怀孕的事实，孩子出世后返回既能隐藏孩子的身份也能停止族中长老旁敲侧击的逼婚。  
宇智波斑是被亲情和婚姻伤透了心的人。  
见宇智波泉奈的坚持，也不是一时冲动，宇智波斑选择接受宇智波泉奈的决定，他不是很支持。  
｢我来也可以……我接下来没什么事可做，更方便。｣无奈和关心终是让宇智波斑再生气不起来。  
｢不是！哥哥不需要！我来就好！｣  
｢泉奈……有别的要求尽量说，我都帮你做到。｣  
｢没事的，哥哥。有能理解哥哥的孩子哥哥一定会很开心吧。｣  
｢那种事不重要。｣宇智波斑摇头，事已至此他也不想再拒绝，｢时间呢？｣  
宇智波泉奈直视宇智波斑，脸上因害羞带上些淡粉。  
｢剩一炷香左右……哥哥想现在也可以、我刚刚泡澡的时候……自己弄了一下。｣  
｢不用。我铺铺被，你先休息好。｣宇智波斑并不是饥渴的人，他不想让宇智波泉奈难受。  
今天晚上、泉奈要辛苦了，先休息好吧。  
须比智迩，和宇比地迩是一对宇智波家特有的术，是一种用于孕育后代的忍术。不同于仅改变外形的变身术，须比智迩和宇比地迩同时改变外形和生理结构，须比智迩让男性转化为女性，宇比地迩让女性转化成为男性，当然是暂时性的。据说这一术是宇智波典籍里记载用于解决宇智波一族在正常状态下恋爱不分性别导致生育率过低的情况，只能由写轮眼发动。  
能逆天的术自有其缺陷，不说这是个只能自己对自己使用的术，为保证施术后能得到后代须比智迩会在施术成功后一时辰完成生理变化后让被施术者也就是施术者会被拖入类似发情状态，极度渴望交合，只要没有得到子嗣便每隔三时辰发作一次，每次持续一个时辰，如果一直没达成条件这种情况会持续一月余；达成条件则以女身待到产子后一月，中途流产亦自行解术。  
宇比地迩因转化为男性，被施术者相较须比智迩好些，断断续续的欲望持续三天，不过没有停止条件，没和伴侣说好事先做好准备工作忍着欲望也不见得多轻松。  
这种术近乎失传，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈还是在学习封印术时无意看到的。百年战乱让这种大风险的术逐渐淡出族人的视线，虽然族中对结婚双方性别不甚在意的习惯依旧，看重子嗣和护短的性格也没让不得以成家的族人有所不满，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈还有乱伦的名头，族里能接受却不适合公开，特别是孕育子嗣。宇智波泉奈刚接任，为了保证第二天他的工作不受影响，他必须要保证宇智波泉奈能在今天夜里怀上他的孩子。  
之后要去找柱间问问如何照顾孕期的人了。  
宇智波斑认命地接受了弟弟的任性。  
故意让孩子流掉一开始就不在宇智波斑和多数宇智波的脑中，甚至再不情愿他们也会百般护着孩子。

抖开被子，宇智波斑想招呼宇智波泉奈躺着休息，却被贴上来的宇智波泉奈推倒。  
｢我在哥哥看来就这么没有吸引力吗。｣宇智波泉奈有些委屈，｢男的时候是，现在是女的了还是。｣  
｢不是……你知道这个术的……｣宇智波斑只是看着宇智波泉的眼睛。  
｢我都用了还怕吗，｣宇智波泉奈埋在宇智波斑颈间蹭了蹭，｢哥哥总是关心过头。｣  
宇智波斑还想出言拒绝，哪怕是一小会也好，宇智波泉奈却直接扒了衣服随手扔在一边，拿着宇智波斑的手揉弄他的乳房。  
尽管宇智波泉奈的胸部小到近乎没有，女性身体的触感和往常差太多，宇智波泉奈细腻的脂肪的感觉更让身为男人的他迷恋，面前的人不是别人是他弟弟让他毫无防备地接受甚至不住寻求更多，一个走神间宇智波泉奈就反被他压在刚铺好的床铺上，胸口是他揉弄的手，侧开的脸上浮现一丝害羞的神情。  
宇智波斑抿住嘴唇。他是有些期待今晚要发生的事的，他想立刻占有自己的弟弟的心思丑陋也没想否认，显然进展太快让弟弟不适不是他想要的结果。宇智波泉奈的手攥紧被褥是紧张的表现，他不该顺着宇智波泉奈的意思这么快继续，就算那是他本人的意愿。  
｢不要停……｣  
宇智波泉奈轻声请求。他强自调整好呼吸营造出渴望的样子，身体不受思想控制让他无奈，好胜的心思被勾起，他催促道。  
宇智波斑见宇智波泉奈坚定的神色，决定更小心些，那样关心他顺从他的弟弟他没理由不同样关心、爱护。不，只要宇智波泉奈还是他弟弟他不需要理由也会同样爱着他。  
没移开手掌，宇智波斑俯身亲吻宇智波泉奈，浅吻也不知是谁先控制不住变成了深切的交缠。身居上位的宇智波斑更具攻击性，他扼住宇智波泉奈一只手手腕的命门，制住宇智波泉奈用于呼救的唇舌，掠夺赖以生存的气体，大力摆弄哺育后代的柔软。  
不习惯也习惯沉沦，宇智波泉奈的心理准备在宇智波斑进攻的一刻荡然无存，他不习惯这样开放地接受，他是一个男人，一个比起守护更擅长以攻代守的男人，他又喜欢来自最亲密的人的抚慰。  
那是一次次纵容他的哥哥啊，享受来自哥哥的爱……没有一点问题。  
宇智波泉奈不知道他心里的纠结在行为上完全是害羞的欲拒还迎，想来也正常，没有哪个男人愿意接受自己无意识间与女子无异的行为。  
可也舒服啊。  
奇异的快感不同于上位，主动呼吸的权利被剥夺，乳房被揉弄传来的不适紧张酥软混在一起难以区分，头脑迷迷糊糊不想捡回甚至想主动丢掉边缘的意识。  
第一次由声带发出尖细的呻吟，双腿不由自主夹紧，起反应不再是侵略气息十足的男性器官，而是柔软接纳正小股渗着温热湿滑液体的雌穴。  
不急着向下，宇智波斑的手就在胸腹腰臀间来回游走，时不时由大腿外侧向里滑，遇到夹紧地力道便得寸进尺，得到允许再恶意地抽回，尽可能撩拨宇智波泉奈。不知是沉于欲望还是其他握着宇智波泉奈手腕的手已经撤开，自由的双手乖巧地展开在身侧不去打扰来者的兴致，宇智波泉奈并不讨厌这样的挑逗，他想藉此以另一种形式更多地感受宇智波斑。  
｢斑……」  
宇智波泉奈小声请求。过了最初的抗拒他被宇智波斑摸得浑身发软，整个人一点劲都不想提，懒洋洋的像族地里午后盘在木天蓼蒲团上晒太阳的忍猫，还是主人来了翻身露出肚皮求安抚的那种。  
宇智波斑不为所动，或者已经妥协，他也确如对忍猫的那样小心揉弄宇智波泉奈的肚腹和……  
｢斑！」  
宇智波泉奈惊叫而不制止，他随手揪住宇智波斑散落的长发，小腿还在不安份地磨蹭。  
宇智波斑的手指探入了那隐晦而美妙的处所，畅通无阻。  
｢后悔了？」  
宇智波斑调笑道。事已至此他和宇智波泉奈都没了回头的余地，更何况他相信宇智波泉奈也不会后悔。他的弟弟也是他的骄傲，处事谨慎果断，他自觉论手腕他比不过他优秀的弟弟。  
宇智波泉奈摇头回应。他喜欢宇智波斑不论缘由的关心，平日故意的无理取闹从不是两人的困扰，他深知这时的哥哥是开玩笑的。  
就算弄假成真也无所谓。他们都会为对方铺平后路。  
宇智波斑对此也心知肚明。他不再废话些什么，手指小心翼翼按着久远记忆里女人的引导和往日宇智波泉奈的做法找寻宇智波泉奈此时的敏感点。  
一根手指在湿窄的穴道里搅动，暗含着力量的温柔缓缓扩张着柔嫩的四壁，有意无意地拨弄到阴核惹得放松的内壁一阵阵规律的收缩。  
宇智波泉奈不小心就沉在这种感觉中，随着宇智波斑时时触碰到身体的秘密，花穴涌出水样的液体，不是很黏腻，是温暖和邀请，在忍术的作用下甚至有催情的作用。  
好想、好想要更多，还不够、想要身上的人占有他，想把第一次交付给他，想要怀上那人的孩子……  
唔……又多了一根手指吗，可是……  
｢那里、那里，斑、不对。啊啊啊是那……哈——舒服、还要，还要……嗯——啊！｣  
宇智波泉奈被四下折腾的手指挑逗得晕头转向，只在身体的驱使下把腰臀往宇智波斑手上送，宇智波斑毫不客气地全数收下，他托着宇智波泉奈好让手指更加深入，俯下身亲吻宇智波泉奈，含住乳头细细吮吸。  
这样的女子，这样的弟弟……也只有弟弟能为他展现这样的姿态了。  
宇智波斑下身充血，他想快些占有宇智波泉奈，裹着两根手指的阴道有点紧，他需要再多等些时间，再忍耐些时候。  
宇智波泉奈的身体让他迷恋，他在以往的情事中向来克制而冷静，一方面是自己长期的习惯实在难以改变，一方面是他不希望自己的任何反应让宇智波泉奈受伤，心灵的也不可以。  
之前稍微收点利息还是可以的……宇智波斑难得不是对宇智波泉奈很宽容。  
两根手指反复出入花穴，拇指悄悄按在小穴口撑开一丝缝隙，前方出水更多了，宇智波斑舔舔嘴唇，没忍住又向小穴里挤进了点。  
宇智波泉奈首次作为下位者的身体怎么也承受不起双重刺激，他不想压抑，发出声音催促宇智波斑……快些。  
｢只是手指就满足了吗……｣  
宇智波斑不是很高兴，却也顺着宇智波泉奈加快了对前后两个穴口的进攻。他没想过要进入后穴，只是把那里作为一处助兴的地方，没想到宇智波泉奈没有回答地高潮了。  
大量的液体打湿了宇智波斑还在花穴里作乱的手，透明的液体还带着体温，在他手上迅速凉了下来。宇智波斑还在愣神是不是和男性一样需要些时间才能继续获得快感的时候宇智波泉奈不管不顾地喊他继续。  
高潮后的穴口比他想象得更加引人入胜，宇智波泉奈整个人都因为高潮向他开放了一样三根手指在花穴毫无阻碍地自由地活动，虽然还是没有空隙地紧裹着入侵者，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈都知道一切准备都已真正做好。宇智波泉奈深呼吸缓解不合时宜的紧张，等待宇智波斑的行动，一会没有继续后对上宇智波斑暗潮涌动的眼神·。  
最后一步的决定权在他的手上。  
宇智波泉奈没心思感动，他被强行挑起的欲望在高潮后没怎么缓解就又来催促他性事的进行，宇智波斑的关照在他现在看来是惹怒他的存在，他强提起一股劲做起来贴上宇智波斑，虽然怒火只一瞬间就消失了他还是强迫自己用相当湿润的花穴蹭了蹭宇智波斑的性器，找准了地方一点点吞入。  
｢泉奈……｣  
宇智波斑无奈，他不知道宇智波泉奈为什么会这么主动，但显然刚刚他是生他的气了，他看着主动让他进犯的弟弟心头一阵柔软，再难耐的欲望他都觉得能轻而易举地压制，他一边因弟弟更加迫不及待想占有他一边一手托着宇智波泉奈的腰防止他突然失力，强行忽视被包容的舒适。  
｢啊，哥哥……｣  
失去控制的响应，宇智波泉奈吞进一半时感受到阻挡，他本能地觉得那不是终点，还可以再深，他还可以让哥哥更加深入更加全面地包裹取悦他。  
他无意之间喃喃『疼』，宇智波斑开始以为到头了，回神一想才知道那是什么，他轻声安抚宇智波泉奈，在下定决心突破那层薄薄的膜的时候反而被手上多出的力量打了个猝不及防。  
宇智波泉奈主动地、迅速地让体内的肉棒闯入了里侧。  
『好疼、好爽。』  
红色的血水顺着交合处流出，肉壁的紧缩恰到好处，夹着宇智波斑身体的双腿不受控制地颤抖，又固执地支撑着身体上下晃动，该死的最能撩动自己心思的人不识大局地还在他耳边让他快些做出那些下流的举动。  
宇智波斑掐着宇智波泉奈调整成一个他会舒服的姿势，扣着膝弯舔拭，下身是毫不留情的攻势。  
宇智波泉奈淫乱地叫喊，感觉太过了，超出了他的承受范围，女人的身体在被侵犯的时候真是没有羞耻感，他却也喜欢这种感觉真是没救了。  
宇智波斑的火热让宇智波泉奈相当满足，硬物烫着身体灼烧着理智，宇智波泉奈没法像以前手握住时感受到每个细节，他用他的身体接纳宇智波斑的全部。  
｢斑……不够，还要、」  
宇智波斑在催促下一个放肆把宇智波泉奈顶起，宇智波泉奈的尖叫表明他碰到了什么不得了的地方，那么深、那么深入……  
深处不自觉的蠕动吸引着宇智波斑反复探索，宇智波泉奈完全放松不能，他想避开又想迎合，他的哥哥是那么棒，情事上也让他沉沦。眼角发红，渗出泪水，他不知道自己有多色情，他透过宇智波斑的眼睛看到的自己反而让他更加沉迷于自己专注认真可靠的哥哥。  
｢那么深，会怀上的吧。｣  
宇智波斑在宇智波泉奈耳边吹着气说。宇智波泉奈满脸潮红失神的模样让他控制不住自己，色情的话脱口耳出，以一种极度色情的方法，边舔着稚嫩的耳廓边吐出气息。  
｢一定……会的……｣  
宇智波泉奈大概不知道自己在说写什么了，他胡乱响应宇智波斑，歪打正着没有错，愉悦的表情映入他的视野，隐约了解到自己陌生的身体构造，他在宇智波斑的大力撞击下释放身上的忍术效果，母体的本能让他追逐着创造后代的可能性，逼着一个男性怀孕。  
须比智迩的本质不过如此。  
宇智波斑第一次觉得一个非攻击型的忍术让他如此青睐，就这一次，让他好好放纵自己，藉由这具温暖包容的身体。  
｢哥、要——｣  
宇智波泉奈支离破碎的话语也没能让宇智波斑收起进攻，他们两就像传统的宇智波一员，一个不把敌人赶尽杀绝誓不罢休，一个就算落于人手也维持着一族的高傲绝不低头，液体喷溅而出，为接下来的不休创造更完美的条件。  
推拒弱到可有可无，宇智波泉奈一点不介意于智波斑在他高潮后坚持抽插，他也这么对过于智波斑，不过感觉真是够糟糕的……斑当时是以怎样的心情让他继续的。  
都不重要。现在的他是宇智波斑的，他只要满足他的哥哥就好，他还想要，这可恶的术，稍稍给他留下些思考的余地也好啊……  
欢爱的快感向来是双向的，等到宇智波斑低吼着把白浊释放在宇智波泉奈的子宫的时候宇智波泉奈已经完全失了神，眼睛里充斥着茫然。宇智波斑耐心等宇智波泉奈找回自我，他还没开口便被宇智波泉奈先行打断。  
｢好棒……好奇怪的感觉，好像能感觉到哥哥的东西。｣宇智波泉奈转头看抽离了他的身体躺在一边的宇智波斑，｢一定能怀上的吧，今天一晚都这么做的话……｣  
话没说完宇智波斑就翻身撑在宇智波泉奈上方。  
｢泉奈，这样的话不要乱说……｣  
｢没什么的，反正只有斑能听到。继续吗？我感觉……｣  
宇智波泉奈笑道，话还剩半截就被宇智波斑打断，他瞇着眼和宇智波斑交换唾液，写轮眼不知什么时候打开了，三勾玉和万华镜互相照映然后被收敛。  
｢斑，要试试我们谁先把对方逼出写轮眼吗？｣


End file.
